1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device using SiC and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Use of SiC (silicon carbide) as a material for next-generation power devices which realize high breakdown voltage and low on-resistance has been considered in recent years.
A trench gate structure has been known as a structure for miniaturizing power devices and reducing on-resistance, (for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-258465).
In a semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-258465, first, a nickel (Ni) film is formed in a source region composed of SiC so as to form a source electrode electrically connected to the source region, and then the Ni film is annealed at 1000° C. for 5 minutes, whereby a nickel silicide layer is formed. After that, a metal layer composed of aluminum (Al) is laminated and a wiring electrode is formed, for example. In this manner, a source electrode is formed.